The Linkcracker
by Boolia
Summary: Nutcracker parody. Chloe's uncle Klaus gives her a nutcracker for Christmas. However, the nutcracker is magic, and turns real at night. Chloe and her new friend goes on exciting adventures, and have to defeat Butch, the rat king, who cursed Link. Can they do it, and will Chloe have to say goodbye to her Christmas present?
1. Act I

The Linkcracker

Act I

It was the week before Christmas, and Chloe Carmichael was riding home in her dad's car after the whole family, and their uncle Klaus (human form) watched her ballet class perform _Swan Lake._

"That play was terrific honey." Mrs. Carmichael complimented her daughter. "You really did a nice job." Chloe smiled to herself.

"Thanks." She said.

"I flew in a week early from Berlin." Klaus stated. "Just for this little girl's wundarbar performance. Und I'm glad I did." He looked at Chloe. "Thanks for inviting me, kind"

"Anytime, Uncle."

"I can't believe you all liked that snore fest." Tuff said. "It was just music. No dialogue whatsoever! I didn't even know what happened."

 _"Tuff,"_ Mr. Carmichael warned. "Be nice."

"I _am,_ Dad. It was boring. I'm just being honest. You guys hated it, I'm sure you're just lying to her because you're our parents, and you have to be supportive no matter what."

"That's not true, sweetie" Mrs. Carmichael answered. "It was really good, and that's the honest truth, right, Clark?" Her husband nodded through the rearview mirror.

"Right you are, hon, and you better shape up, son." Tuff gave out a loud sigh.

"Don't listen to your brother." Klaus told Chloe. "It's just a hateful comment. They might be ugly at times, but you can't let them get you down. Just be you. And don't forget it."

"I won't."

"Good."

"Hey, kiddo." Klaus said to Chloe as they all were decorating the Christmas tree. Chloe looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked. What is it?"

"I know Christmas is a week away, but I want to give this to you early." He produced a gift from his back, and gave it to her. Chloe smiled from ear to ear.

"Thanks!" She began to unwrap it.

 _"Hey_!" Tuff complained. "No fair! Mom, Dad, why can't I open up my presents early?"

"Because, son," Mr. Carmichael began. "You weren't in a dazzling show to make Uncle Klaus so proud." Tuff scowled at him. He then saw his sister take out a wooden Link nutcracker. A wooden shield was on its back.

"Like it?" Klaus asked. "It's a nutcracker. I made him myself in my garage back home." Chloe made the mouth, legs, and arms go up and down by pulling the strings.

"I love it!" She noticed the sheath with the little sword in it. "He also has a little sword and shield; how cute!"

"What's a nutcracker?" Tuff wanted to know.

"Well, it does what the name applies." Klaus answered. "It cracks nuts in its mouth."

"That's it? Talk about a boring gift."

 _"Tuff_!" The mom scolded.

"It's all right, mom." Chloe assured her, "It's just a hateful comment. I won't let that put me down." Klaus smiled as she looked at him. He looked at Tuff.

"You better be nice, young man." He cautioned. "Otherwise, Krampus will come."

"No he won't." Tuff responded. "He's made up to scare bad kids into being good. Now Santa Claus, he's the real deal."

"Und Santa _Klaus_!" Klaus added. "He's real too." The kids laughed.

 _"Oh, Uncle_!" Chloe stated. "You are so funny sometimes." Klaus took a bow, which made Chloe laughed even harder.

"Well, I try my best."

That night, as everyone was sleeping, Tuff crept downstairs. He went into the kitchen, got a nut, and went to the nutcracker standing under the tree. He picked him up.

 _Now, let's see if you really work_. Tuff thought to himself. He pulled on the mouth string, and put the nut between it. He pulled on it again…and again and again. _Come on, you nut!_ Unfortunately, he pulled on it too much that the jaw broke. His eyes widened. _Uh-oh_! He thought about hiding it under the rug beneath the tree, when he heard Chloe's scream.

"What have you _done?!"_ She commanded to know as she ran down, and snatched the broken nutcracker from her brother. "You broke it!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too. It was an accident; I swear!" The parents and uncle then came down, all looking tired.

"What's happening, sweetie?" Her mother wanted to know with a yawn.

"Yeah!" Her father put in. "I was dreaming that your mother and I discovered rare green and pink birds." Chloe looked at her parents.

"Tuff broke the gift that Uncle Klaus gave to me." She told them.

"And I told her I was sorry, and it was an accident." Chloe looked at her brother.

"Well, 'sorry,' and 'it was an accident' doesn't fix it does it?"

"What is your problem?!"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe, Uncle Klaus made it with his own two hands. It was special."

"Well, maybe you can get a new one from a store, or ask Santa. Christmas is only a week away"

"But, it won't be hand-made. I wanted it to be made out of love."

"It will. If you go to a craft store maybe, and I'm sure the person that made it will love you for playing with it."

"I WANT MY UNCLE'S!" She realized she yelled, and calmed down. "Sorry."

"Tuff," Mrs. Carmichael said to her son. "I think it's time for bed. You too, Chloe."

"But, I'll be going to bed angry, and I don't want to do that."

"Then pretend you're not angry." Mr. Carmichael said. "It'll be easy. Now, I can't wait to see how that dream of mine ends." The parents went upstairs. Tuff stayed behind.

 _"Tuff_!" Hollered Mrs. Carmichael.

 _"Coming_!" Tuff called up, and then went upstairs. Klaus watched as Chloe sat on the chair, and cried. He came down.

"I can fix him." He said. Chloe looked at him.

"You can?"

"Ja, it' no problem. Just a broken jaw. I just need to screw it back on, then, it'll be good as new."

"Okay." She gave Klaus the nutcracker. She wiped away a tear. "Sorry."

"No, no, no, don't be. It's okay. There's nothing wrong. When you're sad, sometimes, you just got to let it all out."

"It's just he's always breaking my stuff, and I'm always nice to him, but I had enough. I'm just sick and tired of it, so I had to lash out. Am I a bad sister?"

"Nein, you're the greatest sister he ever had, granted his only, but still the greatest. It's nice to let your feelings be heard. You two look at things differently."

"He needs to learn how to respect that."

"He will. Now, why don't you go to bed? By the time you wake up, Link here, will be ready for you."

"You're sure you want to stay up fixing it? I mean, it's…" She looked at the wall clock. It told her that it was after midnight. "It's after midnight."

"I'll stay up. Like I said before, it's an easy fix. It won't take long. Go to bed before your mom or dad realizes you're up."

"Okay. Love you." They hugged.

"Love you." She then went upstairs as Klaus went for his tools to fix Link.

The next morning, Chloe raced downstairs when she saw the fixed nutcracker. She held it in her hands.

"I told you I'd have it ready for you in the morning." Klaus said from behind her. "Und I stayed true to my word." Chloe hugged him again. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you something."

"What?" Chloe wanted to know.

"This nutcracker comes to life, but only at night. It didn't last night, because, it was broken"

"How do you know? Did you see it come to life?"

"Because I sprinkled magic stuff on it, und I know because, well, I made it. PS, I may have gone an adventure or two with it."

"You did not!" Klaus nodded his head.

"But, I did."

"You aren't lying to me to make it more magical to a kid like me?" Klaus shook his head.

"I'll never do that." He changed the subject. "Now, after breakfast, we can make a snowman, go sledding, and have some wintertime fun. How does that sound?"

"Okay. Tonight, I'm going to go on an adventure with the Linkcracker."

"Be my guest. Just don't stay up too late."

"I won't."

That night when everyone was sleeping, it was Chloe's turn to creep downstairs She looked at the nutcracker; it was as lifeless as ever. Chloe sighed sadly. _Knew it was too good to be true_.

She was about to go upstairs when she heard something. She gasped to herself. It was Link! Only he was life-size! She saw him leap off the table. She heard a growling as well, only, it wasn't from Link. She looked around, and gasped again. It was a Rattata! She laughed lamely.

"Nice Rattata! Who's a good Rattata? _You_ are!" The rat Pokémon wasn't amused.

 _"Rattata!"_ It screamed as it charged with a Quick Attack. Chloe dodged by running away, with the Rattata chasing her.

"What do you want with me?!" She wanted to know as she ran.

She ran until she reached a dead end. She looked back at the Pokémon. It screamed at her again, and went for a Hyper Fang. Chloe, terrified, defended herself.

She heard it scream again, but this time in pain. She unshielded herself to see her saver was the Linkcracker who slashed it away with his sword. The rat hit his head on the bark of the Christmas tree.

"I'll protect you, little girl!" Link said. "Just stay behind me, and everything will be fine!" The Rattata got back up, and groweled at Link. Link got ready to fight back.

"You will not get this young lass as long as I'm around; you hear me? Never!" The Rattata screamed again as it charged at him. "If it's a fight you want; it's a fight you get!" He ran towards the Pokémon.

Chloe watched as the battle enfolded before her very eyes, not believing that it was happening in her own living room. She cheered when it was over with.

Link had won! But her happiness was short lived as she saw the Rattata get up, and leapt at him for Hyper Fang.

" _Look out_!" She warned. Link looked back, and threw his shield like a boomerang at the Rattata. Rattata went soaring, and hit the wall. It got up, and hissed, and ran off, giving up. Link put his caught the shield, and put it away behind him, and looked at an impressed Chloe.

"Are you okay?" He wanted to know. "That Rattata didn't hurt you, did he?" Chloe shook her head.

"That was the best thing I ever saw!" She told Link. Link bowed.

"Why, thank you, milady! I only do it to impress, and the fact that you were in danger."

"Thanks for saving my life. My uncle told me you were real, and I didn't really think you were, so I checked, and here you are; a real boy!" Link was confused.

"I'm real. I'm as real as real can be. I always was." Chloe looked at him and noticed that he didn't have any nutcracker lines.

"Where are your nutcracker lines?"

"Nutcracker lines? I never had nutcracker lines because I'm not a nutcracker made out of wood. I'm real."

"But, my uncle…"

"You uncle?"

"My uncle Klaus gave you to me as an early Christmas present."

"I'm confused." Chloe sighed.

"I am too." Link then snapped his fingers.

"I know! We should visit Rosalina!"

"Rosalina?" Link nodded.

"Rosalina, the adopted mother of the Lumas. She can sort this out."

" _Lumas_? What are you talking about?" She looked around. "Where is she?" Link took Chloe's hand.

"On top of the Christmas tree."

"On top of…how are we going to get on the top of there?" Link grabbed her hand.

"I'll show you!" The two then leapt up. Chloe was in awe as the tree branches grew and grew. She also saw Link shrinking.

"You're shrinking!"

"So are you!" He was right. They were both shrinking! They stopped as they reached the top branch.

"Like it?" Link asked. Chloe went to the edge, and looked over it, impressed. Link followed her.

"I _love_ it!" She said. "I never thought I'd be shrunk, looking down from on top of my Christmas tree before." Link smiled.

"That's the magic of it all." He then changed the subject. "Now, come; onto seeing Rosalina." Chloe followed Link deep into the tree. She was excited and nervous at the same time.

 _"Rosalina_! Link called to her. She had just finished feeding a star. She looked at them as they approached.

"Link! How nice to see you." She noticed Chloe. "Who's this?"

"I'm Chloe Carmichael." The tiny girl introduced herself. Rosalina smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Chloe. I'm Rosalina, and I'm in charge of these here Lumas."

"Are those the stars?" Rosalina nodded.

"You are a clever little girl." Chloe smiled.

"So, where do you live?"

"Here, in this house. We're on top of my Christmas tree as we speak."

"Goodness me! It's a very nice Christmas tree."

"Thanks. We got it from a tree lot the other day." She gestured towards Link. "My uncle gave me Link as a Christmas present, only he was a nutcracker."

"Yes." Link put in "That's what I want to talk to you about Rosalina. Am I a nutcracker?" Rosalina was about to answer when music started playing. Chloe got excited.

"Oh, I love this!" She twirled around, and turned around on her tippy toes.

"You dance really well." Rosalina said to her.

"Thanks. I take ballet." She looked at Link.

"You want to dance with me?" Link shook his head.

"Oh no." He told her. "I don't dance."

"Come on; it's easy. I'll show you." Link thought about this for a second. "Oh, okay." Chloe cheered.

"This'll be fun!" Link bent down so he could grab her hand. The two then began to dance. Baby steps at first, then when Link had it down, more advance. Rosalina watched as they danced and danced, with the Lumas joining them one by one. It was a most magical sight!

Some time later, the music stopped, so did the dancing. Rosalina cheered, clapping her hands.

"That was magnificent!" She observed. " _Bravo!"_ Chloe curtsied.

"Glad you liked it."

"That was fun." Link said. "The most fun I had in a long time." Chloe smiled at Link.

"And you danced like you were doing all of your life, not for a few minutes. Are you sure you never danced before?" Link nodded his head.

"I'm sure. Now I have something to show Princess Zelda the next time I see her."

"You should."

"I will."

"Don't forget it."

"I don't plan on to."

"So, you asked if you were a nutcracker?" Rosalina said, changing the subject. Link looked back at her.

"Oh, yes. So am I?"

"Yes." Link was confused again. "You were cursed by Butch. He turned you into a nutcracker."

"Who's Butch?" Chloe wanted to know.

"He's the king of the rats. And an evil one at that." Chloe was puzzled again.

"Was that Rattata a friend of his?" Link nodded.

 _"Huh_?" Rosalina asked. "You saw a Rattata?" So, Link explained it to her. She looked at Chloe again when he was done. "You are so lucky that Link was there to save you" Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Very."

"Well, I guess I should take this girl home, or off to bed. It's late."

"I think that's a very wise idea." Rosalina agreed.

"Oh, can't I come?" Chloe pleaded. Link was shocked.

"What?"

"I want to come back, and have more magical adventuress with you, Rosalina, and the Lumas."

"I guess, but, when I beat Butch, I'm going to turn back into my original form. I won't be your magical nutcracker anymore."

"Oh, please, please, _please?_ I had a magical night; I don't want it to end."

"Well…," He looked at Rosalina.

"You can bring her." She said. "You need training after all." Link sighed.

"Fine! But only when I have trained enough. After that, it's done. You can't come back anymore." Chloe cheered to herself.

"Then I'll enjoy it for as long as it takes." Link took Chloe's hand.

"Then it's settled then." Chloe nodded, and said goodbye to Rosalina. Rosalina said the same thing to Chloe. " _Ready?_ "

"Ready!" Link took Chloe back to the edge of the tree branch, and leapt off with her. Rosalina and the Lumas waved after them as they grew and grew.

When they were all the way down, and were full size again, Link told Chloe when there were meeting next and where. Chloe agreed, and Link was off. Chloe watched him go, and turn into a nutcracker once again. She smiled as she grabbed it, and took it with her, smiling all the way. She couldn't wait to tell her family what she had just experienced.


	2. Act II

Act II

Chloe raced down the stars the next morning.

 _"Mom, Dad, Uncle, Tuff_ , I have something special to tell you all!" They all looked at her.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Mrs. Carmichael asked. Chloe showed them the nutcracker, and told them her magical story.

"Sounds like quite an adventure." Clark complimented. Chloe nodded in agreement.

"It was!" Tuff groaned.

"You guys aren't buying this, are you?" He questioned. "She's _lying_! She didn't go on any adventures with the nutcracker, and it certainly didn't come to life." Chloe looked at him.

"Yes, I did." She responded. "And it, or Link, comes alive at night. Ask Uncle Klaus. He knows what I'm talking about." Everybody looked at Klaus.

"Just making this little girl's world magical." He said. "Lord knows we need a little magic in this world these days." Mrs. Carmichael faked a smile at her daughter.

"That's great, dear." She said. "Maybe next time you can bring me."

"And me." Mr. Carmichael added. "You know how I like adventuring."

"Well, you can leave me out of it!" Tuff put in. "I don't want to be in any part of your web of lies!" Chloe glared at him.

"They're not lies; they're the truth. You'd know that if you come with me tonight." Tuff rolled his eyes, or Chloe thought he did. It was hard with his hair in the way.

"Whatever you say." Chloe scowled at him.

"Children," Mom said. "Can you two go off for a while? Dad and I need to talk to your uncle alone." Chloe's mood changed.

"Sure, Mom!" And with that, she and her brother let the adults be.

"What is this about?" Klaus wanted to know.

"It's nice of you for making our daughter's world magical," Mrs. C began.

"but, it'll be nice if you cut down on these stories." Mr. C finished. "before it's too late."

 _"Stories_?" Klaus questioned. "I'm just doing what you said, making her world more magical. You know how the world is now. They're just kinder, let them be. They don't need to learn how the world is a cruel place, especially at Christmas where a child's world is more magical then ever. Don't ruin it for them. They'll learn when they're older, but, not now; heaven forbid."

"Brother, you know that I love you." Mr. C began. "But, I don't want my children growing up making up stuff all the time. They'll be untrustworthy. People won't take them seriously. I'm not asking you to stop treating them like children, because they are, I'm just asking you to be a responsible adult, and do the right thing."

"I _am_ doing the right thing. I don't know what you're getting at." Clark sighed, and looked at his wife for assistance.

"I need help here, Connie." Connie just shrugged.

"He's your brother, Clark, not mine. You know him better then I do." Clark sighed again, and looked back at Klaus. He didn't know what else to say to make his brother fully understand what he was talking about. Klaus smiled at him.

"It's okay, Clark." He said to him. "I understand. I'll shatter her little world if you want me too."

"No, no. Don't do that. You'll make it sound like I'm the villain here when I'm clearly not. I'm no rat."

"You're right, you're not. Und don't ever be. I won't shatter her world."

"Good. Just please remember what we were talking about."

"I will. You're debating if I should shatter her world or not, but, I certainly won't. She's my niece. I know how to treat her." The grown-ups then broke up their conversation, and went their separate ways.

"What are you doing?" Chloe wanted to know when she saw Tuff halfway down the stairs. He looked at his sister.

"Just overhearing Mom and Dad's talk with uncle Klaus." He told her. He then grinned mischievously. "And guess what I found out?"

"You peeped in on their conversation? You really are a troublemaker, Tuff. You can't do that."

"So, you don't want to know?" Chloe folded her arms to her chest.

"No." But, her curiosity got the best of her. "No, tell me. Oh, wait, don't. It's wrong, and you know it. Oh, but I do want to know. Wait, then I'll be a bad daughter. Tell me, no, tell, no…" Tuff groaned.

"Don't hurt yourself. If you don't want to know that Mom and Dad think Uncle Klaus is a nutcase, and to stop filling our heads with ideas." Tuff realized what he just said, and covered his mouth with his hands.

 _"What_? That's ridiculous."

"I know."

"Uncle Klaus's not nuts. He's not getting us ideas of whatever. Because you know why? Because Link is real!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. I believe you." Chloe was surprised.

 _"Really_?"

"No. Both you and Unc are cray-cray." He laughed, and went upstairs. Chloe scowled at him again.

 _"Fine_!" She shouted. "Believe what you want! Seeing is believing anyway, and I know what I saw!" She then saw her uncle sitting on the leg of the sofa, sighing. She went down. "Are you alright, uncle?" Klaus looked at her, and smiled.

"I'm all right, kind."

"You know I don't think you're crazy, right? I believe you."

"I know that, und thank you. You are a good niece." Chloe smiled.

That night, Tuff had just come out of the kitchen with a glass of milk, and a gingerbread cookie in hands. The head was in his mouth. He was going to go upstairs when he saw Chloe and Link. Before he could react, he saw them jump up the Christmas tree, shrinking. He spit out the crumbs, and dropped the milk, spilling it on the carpet. He ran upstairs.

Chloe has been going on adventures with Link for four days, and she had fun each and every time. Link trained too during this time. Tuff tried to go with them each time, but failed.

Chloe had just come back that night, and stood under the tree when she saw her parents panicking. This confused her.

 _"Cark_!" Her mom cried. "Have you seen Chloe?"

"No." Clark responded. "Have you?" Clark shook his head. Chloe then saw her mom burst into tears.

"What if we never find her, Clark? She's our baby!" Clark comforted her.

"We'll find her, dear."

"But, what if…."

" _Shhh,_ it's Christmas. The season is filled with miracles." Chloe felt sad.

"It's okay, Mom and Dad." She said. "I'm here." Connie sniffed sadly.

"It's as if I can hear her sweet little voice." She sobbed. "What I give to hear that again."

"I know, dear." Tuff then saw Chloe.

"Uh, your daughter's under the Christmas tree." He said.

"Don't fool us, Tuff." Clark told him. "It's not the time for that."

"But, he's telling the truth." Chloe spoke. "I really _am_ under the Christmas tree."

"Not now, Chloe. Your mother and I are in mourning." They realized something, and got excited. They ran for their daughter.

 _"CHLOE_!" They hugged her. Klaus saw this, and smiled.

"Don't do that!" Connie scolded her daughter. "You scared us."

"Sorry, but I had a marvelous experience! I rode on a Ponyta, met Link's horse: Epona, had a snowball fight, bounced on clouds, and helped feed a baby Luma."

"That's nice, dear." Connie said to her "But, what's a Luma?"

"Oh, they're stars. I told you that, remember?"

"We remember." Clark said. "And their mother is Rosa..rose.."

"Rosalina, and she's their adoptive mother."

"Right. And did the nutcracker do these with you?" Chloe nodded.

"As a matter of fact, he did." The parents looked at each other again, and then back at Chloe.

"Your father and I will like to talk to Uncle Klaus again, alone."

"Certainly." She and Tuff left the room. She then stopped, and saw Tuff peeking in the room.

"Oh no you _don't_!" She said firmly. "You're coming with me so I know you're not peeping."

" _But_ …" Tuff protested.

 _"Tuff_!" Tuff sighed in defeat.

"Aw, alright. You know, they're still going to scold Uncle Klaus for your stories."

"You don't know what they're going to talk about. They might be talking about how a good girl I am, and give me something extra special for Christmas." Tuff groaned.

"Whatever. You're worse than Mom." Chloe smiled.

"I'm going to be a mom someday. My kids are going to be so well behaved; they' be little angels."

"Whatever. My kids are going to do whatever they want, so you know, they can be, kids!"

"They can't do everything they want. They need discipline. Rules are there for a reason you know." They talked about this as they walked on.

 _"Kids_ ," Connie stated as she and Clark told them when they met again "Uncle Klaus is going to stay in a hotel for the rest of the week." The kids were dumbstruck, especially Chloe.

 _"What_?!" She wanted to know. "But, _why_?"

"We think it's for the best."

"Best? What do you mean?" I don't understand." Connie sighed. She knew her kids were upset, and it broke her heart.

"You'll understand when you're older."

"But, we'll see him for Christmas, right?" Tuff asked. "I mean that's the main reason why he came, for Christmas and New Year's. We're supposed to be together."

"And hotels are expensive this time of year." Chloe put in. "Because of everyone traveling to see family. We don't get to see Uncle Klaus as much as our other relatives."

"Please, don't make this any more difficult then it already is."

"We're not, Mom. We just…" She then saw her uncle, suitcases in hand. She and her brother ran to him. Klaus hugged them both. Chloe looked up at him

"Please don't go, Uncle." The little girl pleaded. "You're family. You belong here."

"Yeah." Tuff added. "Whatever issues you have with Mom and Dad, you can revolve here." Klaus frowned.

" _Aw_ , I'm sorry, kinder." He told them. "But, I have to respect the wishes of your parents. I'll be back on Christmas; I promise." He kissed them both, and stood up. "Ich liebe dich to both of you and your father." He then left.

 _"Wait_!" Chloe cried. She watched him. She felt like crying, kicking and screaming. But, she wasn't four years old anymore. She knew better then that. She outgrew that phase long ago. Her brother on the other hand, not so much.

" _Aw, Clark_." Connie said to him. "Look at them; they're heartbroken. Did we do the right thing? I feel like the bad guys here."

"We did the right thing, Connie." Her husband assured her. "We're not heartless rats."

On the night of Christmas Eve, Chloe went to the Christmas tree to wait for Link. She waited and waited, only he didn't show. _That's strange_. She thought. _I wonder where he might be_. Tuff came down, nutcracker Link in hand.

"Looking for this?" He questioned. Chloe looked at him. She ran up, and snatched it from him.

"It's not nice to take something that's not yours!" She scolded him

"I didn't." Tuff admitted. "Mom did."

"You're lying! Mom would never do that to me."

"I'm afraid I'm not lying, sis. I saw her take it from under the Christmas tree, and take it to her and Dad's room. She put it in one of her drawers, and I got it back for you. You're welcome. A 'thank you, Tuff; you'll the best brother in the whole wide world' will be great to hear."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I can't say that to a liar no matter how bad I may want to." Tuff shrugged.

"Okay, whatever you say." He changed the subject. "Say, can I go with you tonight?"

"Go with me? Where to?"

"To the top of the Christmas tree with your toy." Chloe blinked in confusion.

"I thought you don't believe me."

"I do now ever since I saw you jumping into the tree, shrinking with him."

"Oh." Chloe was hesitant about this. "Well, I don't know. No offense, but, I don't want you messing it up."

"I won't mess it up. I promise. And I'm greatly offended that you think I would."

"Sorry, it's just…" She tried to think of what to say, but couldn't.

"Oh, _please!_ I'm your brother. I want to know what's up there, and beyond our Christmas tree." Chloe sighed.

"Okay, but you have to promise to behave." Tuff cheered.

 _"Thank you, thank you, thank you!_ And I _will_ behave. I'll be like you, a perfect, little angel." Chloe groaned, but tapped on the nutcracker.

"Okay, Link. Time to get up. I have some company today." Tuff got confused when nothing happened

"Nothing's happening. Is he…?" Chloe shushed him.

" _Shhh,_ give him time to wake up."

Just then, the nutcracker stretched and yawned in Chloe's hands. He leapt out, turning real. Tuff watched as he grew with pure amazement.

" _Whoa_ ; that's awesome!" He complimented.

"Are you ready, Chloe?" Link asked.

"I am!" The blond girl replied. Link offered her his arm. "Okay, let's…" He then saw Tuff.

" _Hey;_ I know you! You broke my jaw…literally." Tuff laughed lamely, looking embarrased.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He admitted.

"Link," Chloe told him. "This is my younger brother, Tuff. He saw us go one night, and now he wants to tag along."

 _"Him_? The jawbreaker? I don't think so."

"He promises to behave."

"And I won't break any more jaws." Tuff promised. "I promise. It was just a stupid accident. You can forgive a kid, can't you?" Link thought about this.

"I guess. I was a kid like you once. I broke so many fragile vases in my youth. Apparently, not all of them contain a heart or a rupee." The kids were confused. "Anyway, enough about me." Tuff cheered.

"You won't regret this!" He stated.

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't annoy me like one of my fairies did in my childhood. If you do, you're out. I'll have you sent off of the tree in your normal size. Understood?" Tuff saluted.

 _"Understood, Mr. Link, sir_!"

"Good. Now, let's go. Time's a wastin'!" They went to the tree, and jumped. Tuff was in awe the whole time up.

When they landed in top branch, Tuff was still in amazement.

 _"Whoa_!" He said. "This isn't real. Pinch me, I must be dreaming." He shot a look at Chloe. "But, not really. That'll hurt like heck."

"I know." She agreed. "I won't dream of hurting anyone, not even you, Tuff."

"Uh, thank you?"

"Don't mention it."

Tuff got introduced to Rosalina, who introduced him to the Lumas.

"This is _boring_!" Tuff complained.

" _Tuff_!" Chloe scolded him." She looked at Rosalina. "Sorry about him."

"Can we do something else now?" Chloe glared at him. She was so mad at his behavior. Would it kill him to be nice?

"I guess I kept you here long enough. You want to explore; that's understandable." Rosalina said.

"Hopefully, there's more interesting stuff to do than here!" And with that, he ran off.

 _"Tuff!"_ Chloe called to him. "Not so fast!" She and Link ran after him.

"Childhood." Rosalina observed watching them. "Oh, how I wish to go back. Such a simpler time then adulthood."

Chloe gasped as Tuff was running towards a speeding motorcycle.

 _"TUFF!"_ She yelled.

"I got him!" Link offered. He ran to Tuff, and dragged him away from the motorcycle's path just in the nick of time. Chloe sighed with relief.

"You alright?" Link asked the boy. Tuff nodded.

"Thanks." He responded.

"You have to be more careful, Tuff!" Chloe reprimanded him. "Watch where you're running." Tuff looked at her sister.

"I'm sorry, Chloe! But, how does a motorcycle drive here anyway?"

"This is a magical land. But, never mind, I'm just glad you're alright."

"Oh, don't get all mushy on me now."

"Hello, Link." The motorcycle's owner greeted him. They all looked and gasped. It was a rat!

 _"Butch_!" Link said back, not to thrilled.

"That's the rat king?" Chloe questioned.

"Why yes, young lady." The rat greeted back. "I am."

"Where's your crown?"

"I don't take it when I'm out riding."

"Makes sense."

"May I say you have an _awesome_ , sweet, ride!" Tuff told him about the vehicle.

"Yes." Butch told him. "Would you like to see it?"

 _"Would I_!" He ran to the motorcycle admiring it all over.

"Could you hurry it up? Sorry, but, I have a thing to get to."

"Oh, sure. Sorry, Highness." He stepped back as Butch hopped back on. Tuff thought of something. " _Wait_ ; can I go with you?" This shocked everyone. Butch looked back at him.

"You want to go with me?"

"Oh, yes. I never rid on a motorcycle before, epically not with a rat driving it."

"Well, I don't know. Kids like you might get in my way."

"Oh, _please,_ I won't get in the way, I promise! You won't know I'm there." Butch thought about it.

 _"Tuff,_ no; you can't!" His sister told him. "Butch is evil!" Tuff laughed.

 _"Butch_ , an evil rat king? Oh, _please_! He's setting a bad example with not wearing a helmet. But I wouldn't call him evil. Not every king is King DeDeDe."

 _"Tuff_ ," Link began. "Your sister is telling the truth. He's very evil. Now, come before it's too late."

"Hop in, kid!" Butch said. "But, hurry!"

" _See?_ He's being nice so far." Tuff got on with the rat.

"It's a trap, kid!" Link warned.

"Hang on, kid!" Butch told him. "I don't have a helmet for you."

"It's okay." Tuff assured him. "As long as you protect me, I'll be fine."

"That's the plan!" They sped off before Link could get him.

" _NOOO_!" Chloe yelled. Link went to her side.

"We'll get him back." Link promised. Chloe looked at him.

"I hope so. Even through he's a brat, and get on my nerves at times, he's still my brother. I love him, and want nothing bad to happen to him."

"That's sibling rivalry, kid. All brothers and sisters do that. I should know. Aryll and I used to fight all the time." He pulled out his Ocarina, and called for Epona. When Epona was by their side, Chloe grinned from ear to ear.

 _"Epona_!" Link got on and offered his hand to Chloe.

"Hop on!" Chloe nodded, and took Link's hand. Epona neighed, went up on two hooves, and galloped off.13e2wqs


	3. Act III

Act III

The motorcycle stopped in the town square.

"Here is where we get off, kid." The rat said to his passenger. Tuff looked all around, eyes wide and mouth agape. Piles of toys were all over the place.

"Am I in kid heaven?!" He asked. He got off, and ran towards a pile. "There must be _every_ single toy ever made in these piles!" He got out a pink stuffed bear, and pushed its stomach. " _Get err done_!" It said. This confused Tuff.

"Now, where have I heard that before?" He put the bear aside, and got out an action figure. _"Cool_ ; an action figure!"

"That's Supersonic Man." Butch exclaimed from behind him. "The hottest toy from 1996. Every kid wanted one for Christmas that year. Tuff played with the arm.

"Why are these toys in piles like these?" Butch was about to answer when they heard crying. They looked, and saw a crying Suzy being dragged away by her brother Jeremy.

 _"NOOOOOO_!" The little girl cried. "Not Ducky Momo!"

"Sorry, Suzy." Jeremy told her. "You heard King Butch; every single toy must burn."

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO_!" Tuff looked at Butch.

"Please tell me that isn't true. You're not going to burn all of these toys are you?" Butch nodded. Tuff was shocked. " _Why_?! You know toys being recalled because of one kid chocking or dying are really stupid and unfair. I mean, it's sad, but to recall it because of a single incident? It's not the toy's or even the company's fault. Most of the time it's the parents who should focus on what their kids are doing."

"They're being burned because kids should be working instead of goofing off by playing."

 _"What_?! But, that's the greatest thing about being young; no boring adult jobs. Kids need toys and imaginations."

" _Really_? Because now it seems that you kids nowadays are on tablets and mobile phones. You rather look at screens, and let them do the imaginations for you, then play with dolls or race toy cars. It'll get worse every year. By the start of the new century, kids won't know what toys will even be. It'll be sad. I'm doing them a favor here. Since toys won't be necessary on this planet anymore, how can we get rid of them? The answer is burning them."

"You're wrong! Sure more kids these days are on phones and tablets, and will want the next best things of the future, but kids will _always_ want to play with toys too. And since toys like dolls or Plagos don't need power, you don't have to worry about them shutting down unexpectedly. You can play with them forever."

"But as technogly evolve, those problems might not problems anymore. These toys are a nuisance, and will better be off gone."

" _No_! I won't let you do this! I thought you were cool at first, and now I know the truth. You're nothing but pure evil. I mean, weren't you ever young? I will be the hero of kids now and kids of the future." Butch sighed.

"You're just like the rest of them. Why did I ever think you were different?" He called for his henchmen. Scratch, Norm the robot, and Parker the platypus came to drag Tuff away.

" _No_!" Tuff shouted. "Let go of me. _NOOOOOO!"_ Chloe and Link were watching from a distance, a horror was on Chloe's face. She was about to run in, and save her brother when Link pulled her back.

"I know you're worried about your brother." Link began. "But, going after him is really dangerous. I say we wait when the time is right."

"When will that be?" Chloe wanted to know. "When he's dead? I can't wait that long; I have to save him _before_ that happens! I know you want to wait until you're properly trained to defeat Butch, but since this is a dire situation, I say now is as good as any. Please, for Tuff's sake!" Link thought of this and knew she was right. He took out his sword.

"You're right. Let's do this. It's now or never!" Chloe smiled.

"I knew you'd make the right choice." They were about to go when an Alolan Raticate approached Butch's side. In his paws were a struggling baby Luma.

"Look who I found in one of the toy piles." The Raticate told him. Butch went to the Luma.

 _"Well, well, well_ ," The rat started. "looks like a little Luma wanted playtime some more that he ran away from Rosalina. Guess she didn't keep a sharp eye on you. Oh well, it's her loss. Take him away with the brat."

"Yes, Boss."

 _"NOOOOOOOO_!" Chloe shouted. They looked at her. Tuff smiled as she ran down to them. Link did face palm.

 _"Chloe_!" Her brother shouted. "Boy, am I glad to see you. Help me!"

"I will!" She looked at the bad guys. "Let my brother and the Luma go right now… _or else_!" Butch and his minions laughed. Chloe looked determined. Butch and the others stopped.

"Or else what?" Butch asked.

"Or else…" Chloe looked in the distance at Link, and pointed at him. "Or else Link will kick all of your butts!" The bad guys looked at him, then back at Chloe, and laughed all over again. Butch went to Chloe.

"Then he better save you first." Chloe was confused.

"Save me, what?" She was then grabbed by GigaBowser. She struggled to get free. "Let go of me… _please?_ " Butch laughed a third time.

"Politeness won't save you this time little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes Mary Sue. Nice try! You know what to do with her." Chloe screamed as she was being taken away with Tuff and the Luma. "As for the rest of you…" He looked at Link. _"GET THAT LINK_! I have another urgent matter to attend to." He left as his other minions came for Link. Link prepared for battle, and ran to them. They all did as well.

When they were all defeated, Link went on his way to save the children and the Luma.

 _"Chloe_!" Link whispered when he came to a sleeping Beagle Boy. " _Tuff, Luma_! Where are you!"

 _"In here_!" Link heard Chloe's whisper. Link turned around, and saw that they were all in a huge rat cage. Chloe held the Luma in her arms. Link walked to them.

"Where are the keys?" He wanted to know. Chloe pointed to the Beagle Boy's pocket.

"In his pocket." Link looked at them in the minion's pocket, and sighed.

"Of course it is. I'll be right back." He snuck up to the Beagle Boy, careful not to wake him. He reached his hand out, when the Beagle Boy turned around in his seat, his head now resting on the other side.

 _"Darn it_ " Link cursed to himself. He switched to the other side, and tried the same thing. He did it again. Link sighed, and switched again. The Beagle Boy kept switching, forcing Link to do the same. They kept this up for a while. This irritated Tuff.

"Can you stop, and just get the key?" He questioned. Link shot a look at the Cappy boy.

 _"Tuff_!" Chloe said to him. "What does it look like he's doing?! Be patient, okay? He's trying to save us!"

"Okay, sorry!" He looked at Link. "You can resume trying to get back the keys. But, please hurry!" Chloe shot a look at him again. "Take as much time as you need." But, _seriously,_ please hurry. Our lives are at stake here!

Link finally grabbed the key from the pocket. The kids and Luma cheered.

 _Finally!_ Tuff thought to himself. Link was about to go when the Beagle Boy breathed in his face. Link swatted away for the smell for it was rancid. Chloe and Tuff ushered him to hurry up. Link ran to the cage, and put the key in the lock. Link then heard a loud yawn from behind him. This made the kids gasp.

"Please, don't tell me he's behind me." Tuff was about to say Beagle Boy wasn't up, when he decided against it.

"I'm sure you're find out soon enough." He stated instead. Link looked at the Beagle Boy, and took out his sword. The Beagle Boy laughed.

"You think I'm going to fight you because you're going to let the prisoners escape?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I am. You're going to try to stop me, and I can't let that happen."

"Well, I am too. I was tasked to guard them, and I will go by my word. So, come at me, greenie. Give me your best shot!" Link ran up to the Beagle, jumping up into the air, while doing his battle cry. Beagle screamed, defending himself.

 _"Please_ , don't hurt me!" This confused Link.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not armed properly. It's no fair for me."

"I'm sorry, but you're the bad guy. If you're not prepared, that's your problem."

"So that's it? You're going to win because I'm not properly prepared?"

"Uh, yeah." Beagle pouted.

"You're mean. You're a meanie, greenie." Link sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but…" Beagle grinned evilly, and kicked Link in the shins. Link hopped on one foot in pain. Beagle grabbed Link's sword, and pointed it at him.

 _"Ha!_ You thought I was dumb, huh? Well, I'm not if I outsmarted you! Looks like whoever trained you didn't train you to never keep your guard down."

"Actually, he did" Link grabbed his shield, and hurled it at his face. It hit him, and he went down. He got back up, and Link continued beating him up, until the Beagle Boy fell down, unconscious. The kids and Luma cheered. Link hopped up onto his chest, and grabbed his sword back.

"Now, get us out of here!" Tuff spoke. Link freed them, they thanked him, and they went to off to face Butch.

 _"Butch_!" Link shouted at him as they entered his throne room. The rat was sitting on his throne.

 _"Aw_ , Link!" He hissed. "You arrived." He hopped down. "Ready for a fight?" He noticed Chloe and Tuff. "How did you two get out?"

"Link freed us." Tuff answered. "You need better security." Butch hissed again.

"Never mind that. I'll defeat you Link myself. So how do you want it to go down? Ever since I lost that guitar contest to that puppy. I've been working on my playing." Link shook his head.

"Oh no. I don't play guitar. It won't be a fair fight."

"Then that's perfect; I'll win for sure. I might not even need to cheat."

"I'll defeat you in a good fashioned sword fight." He took out his sword. Butch sighed.

 _"Fine_! I'll still win though, even through I don't do have a sword, and therefore don't do swordfights."

"Then it's perfect. I'll win for sure." Butch hissed.

"Don't be so sure. Are you ready to be defeated, Link?" Butch asked Link.

"No." Link said. "But, are you ready to lose?" Butch laughed.

"Don't make me laugh. It will be _you_ that is going to lose!"

"I don't think so."

"Agree to disagree." He pretended to look at something. " _Hey look_ , Princess Zelda!" Link didn't budge.

"Nice try; that's not going to fly with me."

"You better hurry, she's getting kidnapped by your nemesis, Ganondorf."

"Again, nice try. You might as well give up because nothing is going to…" Butch ran up, and bit Link on the ankle.

" _Link!_ " The kids screamed. Link screamed when bitten, and hopped on one foot.

"You should learn to never get your guard down."

"Lesson was already learned, and I will never forget it. I don't know about you though."

"Oh, I won't."

"Good, now let's dance." Butch gave a sly smile.

"Now you're _talking!_ " And with that, the fight between Link and rat began. Chloe and Tuff watched, cheering Link on.

Butch had Link pinned to the floor. Link was about to use his sword when Butch took it in his mouth, and threw it aside. He looked back at Link with a toothy grin.

"Joke's on you!" Link responded. "I can just tell one of the kids to give me back my sword. He looked at Tuff. "Hey, Tuff, could you…?"

"Sure!" Tuff agreed, picking up Lick's sword. "Anything to beat this toy-hating jerk."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" The rat tested. He then called for two Beagle Boys who both walked in.

 _"RUN, TUFF_!" Tuff ran with the sword. The Beagle Boy grabbed him. Another Beagle Boy grabbed Chloe. They both struggled to get free.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to run while holding scissors and other sharp objects?" Beagle Boy asked, "My mom did." Tuff didn't answer. Instead he threw the sword towards Link.

 _"Link, catch_!" Link got ready to catch, but Tuff's aim was off, so he missed. The Beagle Boys and Butch laughed.

"You throw like my grandma!" Tuff's Beagle Boy teased. Chloe stomped on her Beagle Boy's foot. Her Beagle Boy yelled in pain, as Chloe ran for the sword and picked it up.

"Catch that girl!" Butch ordered.

"But I can't." Tuff's Beagle Boy admitted. "If I do, I have to let go of the boy, and I don't think you'd want that." Butch growled in his throat. He called for his other minions. But, it was too late. Chloe offered the sword to Link as the other minions came in. Link grabbed the sword.

"Thanks, kid." He slashed Butch off of him. Butch screamed as he hit the floor. Link went on to swordfight the other minions. He stabbed Tuff's Beagle Boy in the eyes. He yelled in pain, covering his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Link asked Tuff.

"Yeah." Tuff said with a nod. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I'm just protecting you and your sister. I like you. You two are good kids." Link swatted Beagle Boy with the sword, causing him to trip. Butch saw that he was about to be squashed. He was about to run when the Beagle Boy fell on top of him, only his tail was sticking out. Tuff broke out laughing. Butch then screamed something, but his voice was muffled so it was hard to hear. This confused the Beagle Boy.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Link, Tuff, and Chloe.

"Yes." Link replied. "It's your boss." This confused him even more.

"In speaking of my boss, where is he?" Tuff laughed some more. Beagle Boy noticed this. "Why do you keep laughing?"

"Such a cliché classic!" The Cappy kid said, and pointed to his tail. "You're sitting on him!" Beagle Boy saw Butch's tail and stood up. "Oh, I'm sorry, Boss. I didn't mean to fall on you but when you fall, you have to fall on something. It's gravity; you can't help it. You fall when you fall, you don't know wher…" Butch saw that the heroes were running away.

"They're getting away, you idiot!" Butch yelled. "GET THEM!"

"Yes, Boss!" He and other minions ran towards them. Link turned around and presented his sword to them. They all stopped dead.

"Don't kill me!" The Beagle Boy pleaded. Link thrust his sword. The scared Beagle Boy ran away. " _MOMMY_!" Link looked at the others.

"Do any one of you want a piece of me?" He thrust his sword again. The minions were scared, and all ran off

"Not you guys too!" Butch shouted at them. "You are all wimps!" He sighed. "If you want things done right you do it yourself. Alright, Link and kids, prepare for your lives to end!" He snapped his fingers. He was surprised when nothing happened. This confused Link and the children. " _What_?" He snapped again, and again, and again. "No, no, no, no, this can't be happening. This happened when I killed those puppies." Everyone gasped.

"You killed puppies?" Chloe questioned. She then was mad. "You _MONSTER_! I'm usually nice to people no matter what, but purposely killing puppies crosses the line! You're worse then that guy who shot that fawn's mother on a movie Tuff and I saw!"

 _"Whoa; whoa_!" Butch defended himself. "Have you ever thought that he wasn't so bad? I mean, he had to eat like all living things, right?"

"Link," Chloe said to him. "Send this rat to Timbuktu!"

"Gladly." Link agreed.

"Think about it." Butch said to Chloe. "You need to step in their shoes every once in a while, see how they're thinking. Have some respect. Alright, Link, you can send me to Timbuktu, but first…" He gasped. " _OOOOH!_ Link, Princess Zelda is here, and don't tell her I told you this, but she plans to propose to you."

"That'll be nice." Link said. "But do you think I'm dumb? When will you ever learn?"

"The question is, when will _YOU_ ever learn!" He lunged towards Link. Link dodged in time, and let the rat tumble to the floor.

"The question is when will _YOU_ ever learn?" He did it again and again. Link kept dodging.

"You have to do better then that."

"Stay still!" Butch growled.

"No, you want to hurt me. That's just common sense. When someone wants to hurt you, you don't stand still. You mov…" Suddenly, he screamed in pain as a alolan Rattata bit him in the leg. The kids gasped. He collapsed onto the floor.

 _"LINK_!" They shouted, and ran to his side. The Rattata laughed.

 _"Ha_!" He laughed. "I used my Poison Fang on you. You're going to die. You don't have time for an antidote." He looked at Butch. How's that for a 'wimp' Boss?"

"Not bad." Butch said. "Not bad at all. I'm so proud of you." The rats laughed, and ran off. They then saw Link transform into his true form. The kids were crying.

"Link," Chloe sobbed. "You're get though this. Won't you?" Link sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, but the poison is really bad. I...don't think I'm going to make it."

"But you have to!" Tuff protested through tears. "You're a hero, so you can fight this."

"Sorry, not this time, champ. Even the greatest of heroes have to fall at some point. After all we're only human. Tell Princess Zelda that I died a hero."

"You can tell her that yourself," Chloe pointed out. "Cause you're not dying." Link smiled.

"Thanks." He then went limp.

 _"No, no, no, no."_ Chloe shook Link to no avail " _Link; Link_! Help me, Tuff!" But from one look at her brother told her everything. _"Link_!" She laid her head on his chest, and cried and cried. The Luma had tears in his eye as well. So did Tuff.

The Luma then remembered something. He floated up to Link, and touched his chest. He closed his eyes, and focused. He began to chant.

"Luma," He began. "Luma, Luma, Luma, Luma, Luma, _Luma!"_ Suddenly, Link started to glow. Luma continued to chant.

"Uh, Chloe," Tuff said, noticing it. "What's happening to Link?"

 _"What_?" Chloe questioned. She then looked at Link, and gasped. "I..I don't know." She looked at the Luma. "Is this your doing, baby Luma?" Luma then stopped chanting, and Link stopped glowing. He then opened his eyes, blinking.

 _"Chloe_?" Link questioned. The kids and Luma got excited. Link was caught off guard when the little girl hugged him.

"Oh, Link; you're _alive!_ " She said. "I thought you were dead."

"I did too." A confused Link admitted. "What happened?"

"Magic from the baby Luma I guess." Tuff stated.

"I guess I can believe that." He looked at the small Luma, and smiled. "Thanks baby Luma, you really saved my life." Luma smiled back.

" _Luma, lum_!" He responded. Link got up.

"I guess we'd better take you home, little star." He looked at the kids. "You kids should go too."

"What about Butch?" Chloe wanted to know.

"I'll deal with him later." The kids agreed, and they went back to Rosalina and the other Lumas.

 _"There_ you are." Rosalina said when she saw the Luma with them when they all were back on the tree branch. "I've been looking for him everywhere. He likes to wonder off sometimes."

"It seems he took a liking to Chloe." Link told her.

"Oh, is that so?" He nodded. Rosalina then began to think. She looked at Chloe. "Do you want to take him off my hands then?" Chloe was confused.

"You mean have him live with me?" Rosalina nodded. "Really?!"

"I have a lot of Lumas to look after, so it'll really help. It's up to Luma too, but I bet he wants to live with you." Chloe looked at Luma.

"Do you want to live with my brother and I?" Luma looked at her, and nodded.

"Luma!" The star said with joy. Chloe beamed.

 _"Sweet_! I get my very own Luma!" She laughed, as the Luma hugged her, snuggling up to her chest.

"That's great and all," Tuff said. But, what about Mom and Dad? Are they going to let you keep a little magical star?" Chloe was unsure about this.

"Oh, well, um…" Luma had an idea.

" _Luma_!" He said. He transformed into a plush. The kids were impressed.

"Your parents won't suspect a thing." Rosalina spoke.

"But what am I going to tell them where I got this plush from?" Chloe asked.

"Just say you brought him because you thought he was cute." Tuff stated. "Or maybe say your ballet teacher gave him to you as a Christmas present."

"But that'll be lying. I can't do that. That's bad."

"Come on, Chloe! Sometimes you just have to be a rebel. Be laid back, and have fun. Don't be a good girl all the time."

"Says my brother who breaks the rules a lot."

"You'll thank me later." Chloe told Rosalina about Luma reviving Link.

"Lumas have that power." Rosalina told her. "Healing those who are sick , wounded, and dying. I'm amazed it worked. This is the first time he performed it, at least to my knowledge." Chloe was impressed.

" _Really? Wow_!" She hugged the Luma. "Great job if it was your first try little Luma!" Luma responded happily.

"Okay, kids." Link said once they were back in the family room, and full size again. "This is goodbye."

"When will we see each other again?" Link frowned.

"Unfortunately, this'll be the last." Chloe sniffed sadly. Tuff was sad as well. "But, don't worry. I'll be in each of your hearts. Our other friends as well."

"But, what about Uncle Klaus? What will I tell him? He gave you to me after all."

"Easy!" Tuff said "Just…" Chloe was irritated.

"You can't lie about everything, Tuff! It's still bad."

"He'll understand." Link said to her. "Don't forget, you have Luma." Chloe nodded.

After they all shared a tearful goodbye, Link leapt up into the trees.

"Kids," Bonnie said to them coming into the room. "Santa's coming. You know what he wants when he gets here." The kids and their mom went to get the milk and cookies, and carrots for the reindeer.

At their Christmas party, the next day they were surprised when their Uncle Klaus said that he could stay with them again. They told him about Link, and he understood. The parents never suspected a thing with their new Luma plush as well. It was a magical Christmas.

And the kids knew that wherever they went, Link would go with them, now and forever.


End file.
